


The Pull of Her

by FuniFuni, MortalAnonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Budding Love, Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Kissing, No Spoilers, Sweet, Takes Place During Chapter 10, Yuri, these two are too cute i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuniFuni/pseuds/FuniFuni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: During Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud's adventures in the sewers, Tifa steals the healer away to address some newfound feelings.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Pull of Her

“Alright. I’ll—”

“Aerith,” Tifa rushed, cutting off Cloud with a coy little side-step before he could finish his sentence. “You mind giving me a hand? Cloud, you stay put. Keep an eye out for more red lights.”

“Wait, I’m not sure—”

“Trust me. This is the best way to handle it.” Well, best for her. She wanted some girl time. And she would get it. “We’ll be back soon,” she told him.

With a quick nod to Aerith, they left the control room.

Ever since Tifa had met Aerith, there was just something about the healer that had entranced her. Sure, they had only known each other for a handful of hours, but fighting through a perv’s huge mansion and disgusting sewers built up friendships quickly.

Tifa was in awe at how friendly Aerith was to someone she had never even seen before. Even though Cloud must’ve talked about Tifa to Aerith, she expected at least some level of suspicion. And yet the girl was all over her as soon as she was able. She was stunning. Warm. Bubbly. Cute. All too quickly comfortable to be around.

It baffled Tifa, but she found herself drawn to Aerith, both emotionally and physically. Their shoulders brushed as they walked more often than not, without Tifa noticing that she had gotten closer. Aerith was like a magnet designed specifically for her.

About halfway through the sewers, Tifa had made up her mind. She would get some alone time with Aerith no matter what. She could've talked to Aerith then of course, but Cloud was always present, always listening. He wouldn’t judge, Tifa was certain, but it still felt strange thinking about trying to deepen her friendship with Aerith with someone as emotionally dense as Cloud around. She would have to wait for the perfect chance.

Her chance came in the form of a clogged sewage drain, towards which the pair headed now to clear it with a manual pump.

Cloud, of course, unknowingly tried to take that chance away. She couldn’t blame him for trying to be helpful, but if Tifa didn’t seize this opportunity, who knew when the next one would appear? Cloud needed a break anyway, so it was two birds with one stone. Besides, she knew what she was doing.

“Hey, Tifa,” Aerith said, her hands clasped behind her back as they walked down the stairs towards the hand pump.

“Mm? What is it?”

“How come Cloud couldn’t help you? He’s stronger than me, after all.”

“It’s simple!” Tifa propped a hand on her hip, pointing a finger at Aerith as their not-very-distant destination was reached. “He’s no fun. I’d much rather learn about you than sit in his silence.”

Aerith giggled, nodding. “His silence can be pretty boring at times. There really isn’t much to tell about myself though.”

“Well, you said that you’re a florist, yeah? What’s your favorite flower?”

“Dahlias. They mean commitment to what you love and that there’s beauty in strength.” Aerith hooked her arm through Tifa’s. “They kinda remind me of you~.”

That gave the black-haired woman pause, and her stun must have shown as a light flutter went off behind her ribs, though her expression fast melted into a soft, tiny smile as her eyes gave off a warm glow. She was extra aware of the other woman’s proximity.

She also must have let her gaze linger for a second too long, because Aerith had to question it. “Is there something wrong with that..?” She didn’t mean to offend, but Tifa’s new expression contradicted the idea of insult. Still, its extended stay made her feel the need to gently pry. It seemed Tifa may not even realize she was starting to stare.

Indeed breaking from her seconds-long trance, Tifa realized only now that she had betrayed such saturated emotion. Minutely, she shook her head, the equally small smile not leaving. Modestly, her hands touched in front of her. “No, it...makes me happy that you would liken me to something with such meaning for you. Even if we’ve only known each other a short time.”

Invigorated with supportive energy, Aerith only gripped closer to the arm she clutched and perked, “Of course! You’re great! You’re even _better_ than everything Cloud said about you! And for as beautiful as your strength is, I think you deserve a little love boost in your life.” She gave the other girl a brief snuggle. Knowing how hard Tifa’s life in the slums must have been, how admirably she’d stood in the face of adversity all on her own, how could Aerith not respect her? Or want to make her life just a little brighter? She could see a fun, caring person not even very far underneath that tough exterior, and it had drawn her to Tifa from the very moment she’d woken up in Don Corneo’s basement to see her mere feet away. She wanted to help that girl’s true self shine. Let her experience everything she’d never been able and might now be too reserved and hesitant to try.

Tifa felt herself warm as Aerith nuzzled into her, a low tingle of attraction rolling up through her body. She felt magnetized again, wanting to embrace the other back. She needed love? Aerith didn’t realize how on the money her own feelings were leaning. Sure, the sandy blonde had no doubt meant it in a completely innocent sense, but it was a nice springboard for Tifa’s ulterior motive in wishing for some alone time. She hadn’t expected the time to bite the bullet to come so immediately, but it still felt right to bring up here.

Nervous tingles joining the fuzzy ones, she brought herself to respectfully pull away from Aerith’s cling so that she could face her properly, though she let one hand slide down the other’s arm to rest their palms together, showing that she wasn’t retreating coldly.

Under Aerith’s large eyes filled with curious and happy attention, she admitted, “I’m flattered. And your perception is enviable.” A gentle tut, answered by a friendly giggle. “But if you don’t want to talk about yourself, there is actually...another reason I wanted to speak with you.”

At the interested perk she received, Tifa nodded once. “Related, actually. It’s about how I _do_ want to know more about you. Spend time with you. And how right you are that ever since we met I’ve been finding myself thinking that I might actually _want_ to...love.”

It was Aerith’s turn to exhibit stun, a small gasp escaping at the admission, and a dainty hand lighting on her collarbone. Tifa expected the hand in hers to retreat, assuming Aerith had connected the dots appropriately, but instead it grasped more tightly with the gasp.

“Tifa...but, that’s wonderful!” Aerith praised, “I want you to be comfortable with your emotions! And me! I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined taking you out shopping, or to pick flowers, or showing you my favorite places to eat back home..!”

As adorable as sunny admission was, Tifa had to interject, raising her free hand slightly to signal she had a correction.

“While I’ve never had an idea of what we might do together, that all sounds...nice. And I’ve had thoughts of doing _something_ with you. Something outside of battle. Anything. I really wanted to spend time with you, because, well, more than just thinking it, I _am_ developing feelings. And... _you’re_ the one I’m feeling them for. I know it’s fast, but...I can’t help it. You make me feel so accepted, unconditionally. Unthinkably. I don’t know how, but I want to keep discovering your secrets. What else you can make me feel.”

Her eyes darted shyly downward and off to the side under Aerith’s renewed widened stare. She moved to pull her hand away, turn in shame, hide from having said these things, but once more a firmed grip prevented her from doing so. Looking back, she found Aerith gazing modestly at the floor herself, a tiny smile forming on her lips before she looked back up with a wistful tint in her eyes.

“That’s...even better, then,” she chuckled, “Imagine my jealousy if you’d been falling for Cloud or something.”

Tifa’s spine straightened. “What? Ew! No! I know too much about that goob; he’s like family!”

Aerith chuckled more in agreement. “Isn’t he, though?” They both had a soft spot for their meat-headed companion.

Tifa flustered as words caught up to her. “But wait. Jealous? Better? Huh? What are you saying?”

Her heart beat faster as she thought of the implications, but she didn’t want to embarrass herself further by assuming.

Here Aerith’s smile widened and she tipped her head slightly to one side. “I’ve felt a connection too, Tifa. Straight away. You really are beautiful, in so many ways. It’s only gotten stronger, and just like you said, it couldn’t be helped. But I didn’t want to scare you by jumping in _that_ far right off the bat.” A self-depreciating tut. “I know I can be a little...intimidating when I’m forward.”

The other woman’s lips hung open ever so slightly in disbelief, unmoving as she attempted to register this information. Aerith...felt everything she’d been feeling? The entire time? She felt those blissful little buzzes and flutters whenever they locked eyes, brushed skin?

Feeling a new, greater burn in her chest, Tifa felt her expression melting once more into a touched, loving beam. Even if Aerith hadn’t felt the same, Tifa was sure she would have remained accepting and let her down easy, kindly. But this kind of acceptance felt the best of all.

Before even realizing she’d done it, Tifa took one step closer and gently touched Aerith’s upper arm. The shared warmth of their bodies hovering close brought her into the moment and she almost felt embarrassed all over again for being forward herself, but she only found Aerith matching her expression and instead found herself filling with a heavy sort of ease. That comfort Aerith was so good at providing.

“You really can be,” Tifa quipped to continue easing the tension her own actions were creating for her. Then, almost like not trusting how neatly this conversation was working out, had to be sure, “You really...feel it too..?”

Smile spreading again, Aerith’s response was simply to take her own free hand and move it to rest tenderly on Tifa’s waist.

Another rush of warmth flowed through Tifa’s body, an intense glow that moved her and almost made her want to well up with tears. She was grateful to Aerith, and more drawn to her in this moment than any yet.

Caught in the rush, she took another step, and another, turning the two of them and finding herself pressing her companion gently against the towering brass console the pump was connected to.

Aerith had to relent to a flutter behind her own ribs bursting into existence as the pair’s bodies drew even closer, Tifa creating this easily intimate situation. It was not unwelcome.

Tifa found herself further hypnotized by Aerith’s unwavering beam. Her eyes held complete trust, and then her eyelids lowered a simple fraction, unmistakably content and come-hither.

Again, she found herself pulled, her own eyelids heavy with the swelling atmosphere. She was leaning towards the other woman while still trying to ask, “Can...I..?”

Their lips met before the sentence could be completed. The contact was soft, still, and their eyes both closed fully in tandem before twin sighs softened their posture and their mouths melded more completely, though still only sweetly.

It felt so right, as of two ends of opposing magnets finally making contact. The warmth blending between them, the shared cushion of ample bosoms pressing together, the gentle knead of Tifa’s hand on Aerith’s arm while Aerith pulled the black-haired woman closer by the small of her back. An eruption of relief and heat was going off.

Tifa could not believe her luck, or that she was being so bold in the moment. What would Cloud say if he could see her making such a move from where he stood unseen, a mere thirty or so feet away in the control room? Admittedly, his reaction would likely be very amusing. This thought somehow managed to soothe Tifa’s self-doubt with just a spot of impish entertainment, and even better to soothe her was Aerith’s continued spectacular acceptance. So inviting, relaxed, and every part of her posture assuring that she wanted to lose herself in this moment just as much.

Aerith could not have felt more on the cusp of swooning as she was sandwiched so lovingly between the console and her gorgeous teammate. She felt so glad that Tifa had opened up to her. Had turned out to be feeling everything that she had about their growing relationship. She would have supported anyone Tifa chose, but choosing her felt like a reward too good to be true. She melted where she was pressed, grateful for the other woman taking her turn to support her right now.

Tenderly, the pair kissed chastely for what felt like an eon, but could not have been more than twenty seconds.

Tifa’s guilt over stealing the kiss was prevalent on her face when she pulled away, but as she opened her mouth to apologize, she was cut off.

“Yes,” Aerith smirked, “And you have my permission _next_ time you want to sweep me off my feet, too.”

Tifa had to let out a guilty tut, though at the very least, yes, it had been obvious Aerith had not been exactly opposed to her actions.

“That is good to know,” she acknowledged. “In which case, I hope you felt the same as I did about this, too..?” Sheepishly, her shoulders hunched slightly.

Grinning, Aerith gave a short titter and pushed forward to give the other woman one short little peck on her way through the space Tifa had granted her when pulling back. Marching to stand on the opposite side of the pump they were supposed to be operating, taking amusement in the surprise sparks that had clearly sent Tifa reeling, Aerith energetically breezed, “Only if you cherished every second~. I’m just glad no sewer monsters came along and interrupted. I would have been very cross with them.”

Adoring the way Aerith kept the mood so bright and chipper, Tifa supposed they were even on stolen kisses, and there was no doubt that they’d reached the same conclusion. “If they _had_ come,” she assured with her own resolute smirk, “I would have protected you without hesitation. And likely had a few choice words myself.”

Taking her place at the pump, she agreed with Aerith’s cue. “I would also love to continue exploring these ideas with you, but yes. We do have a task to complete.”

One more smile reflective of a strengthened bond was shared before the two turned their attention to getting the clog they were meant to be clearing gone, many encouraging words exchanged as they performed the manual labor of operating the pump. Then celebratory ones as the job was accomplished, and a joke about how Cloud must be worried despite the pair only being gone for a handful of minutes, the big baby.

They headed back to tout their success, Tifa reflecting on how Aerith had specifically mentioned she was allowed a _next_ time. Clearly they were both eagerly looking forward to the next opportunity they would get to bond now that they were sure they were on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a good kooky collab adventure, haha. Short and sweet~ After seeing those two hitting it off at the end of Chapter 9 and through the rest of the game, this just had to exist. Hope you all enjoyed~


End file.
